


500 Words You Should Know: 1. Abstruse

by gaslightgallows (hearts_blood)



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5057608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearts_blood/pseuds/gaslightgallows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phryne liked mysteries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	500 Words You Should Know: 1. Abstruse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fire_Sign](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Sign/gifts).



Abstruse

adjective  
1\. hard to understand; recondite; esoteric: abstruse theories.  
2\. Obsolete; secret; hidden.

 

Phryne liked mysteries. They satisfied something deep and poorly understood within the innermost recesses of her soul, as though by solving sordid little murders and bringing killers to justice, she could right all the wrongs that had ever been done to her. 

Difficult cases were her favorite. The satisfaction of solving a truly frustrating, complicated case, when all the pieces slotted neatly into place and for one dazzling kaleidoscopic moment, the entire universe seemed to freeze in perfect harmony. It was almost -- _almost_ \-- better than sex.

Someday, she was going to solve the mystery that was Jack Robinson. And when that happened... oh, the universe was going to _shatter_.


End file.
